


When They Know They Love You - Hyungwon

by kesmonsterwrites



Series: Monsta X: When They Know They Love You [5]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Other, cute dancing and stuff, when they know they love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23970493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesmonsterwrites/pseuds/kesmonsterwrites
Summary: based on a reaction I wrote on Tumblr
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Reader
Series: Monsta X: When They Know They Love You [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728106
Kudos: 11





	When They Know They Love You - Hyungwon

Hyungwon knew he loved you when one day, when he decided to visit you before he went back to the dorms for the night, he walked into your place to see you dancing to one of his songs. And not a Monsta X song, a DJ H.ONE song. He can’t help but smile when he sees you.

~~~

Hyungwon was tired. His days had been long, working non stop with no breaks. All he wanted was a break, and all he wanted to do on that break was spend his time with you. So he sends you a message as he leaves the practice room, and when you immediately message him back, telling him to come over, he rushes to get to your place.

He’s so excited to see you that he doesn’t even knock on the door, just reaches for your spare key and opens the door himself. As he shuts the door behind him, he can hear faint music coming from your bedroom. He moves quietly through your home, wanting to know what you’re listening to and what you’re doing. And when he gets to your open bedroom door, he isn’t disappointed. He sees you dancing around your room, jumping around without a care in the world. What does surprise him is your music choice. It’s not just any song, it’s one of his songs. One of his DJ H.ONE songs. One that he had sent you to check out. One that no one else had.

He leaned against the door jam with a smile on his face. There was just something about you, the way you were dancing, the fact that you were dancing to his song...he knew in that moment that what he felt for you was definitely love.


End file.
